Montaña de Arrepentimientos
by NobodyLeft
Summary: De haberlo sabido, de haberse dado cuenta, de haber sido más consciente…


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate ya que, de pertenecerme a mí, esta pareja y el KuroTsuki serían canon.

**Pareja:** Tooru Oikawa & Hajime Iwaizumi.

**Advertencias:** Too much feelings.

**Comentarios:** Una pequeña idea que vino a mi cabeza una madrugada cuando me acababa de acostar. Sinceramente, no pensé que fuese capaz de expresarla como deseaba, pero me encontré muy satisfecha con el resultado y por eso decidí compartir esta historia con todos por acá. Espero que disfruten la lectura y que les llegue tanto como me llegó a mí y unas amigas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Montaña de Arrepentimientos<strong>

Tooru Oikawa & Hajime Iwaizumi

Haikyuu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Sabes, Iwa-chan? Últimamente cuando te miro empiezo a temblar de miedo.

No te lo había contado antes, pero desde hace unas semanas empecé a tener unos sueños muy raros donde siempre terminas abandonándome; es extraño, ¿no crees? En realidad no entiendo por qué estaría soñando algo como eso.

Es decir, yo no puedo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado.

Ya no somos unos niños y la verdad es gracioso pensar en lo poco que hemos cambiado desde entonces. Sin embargo, estamos en esta edad y en cualquier momento de seguro me dirás que te gusta una chica y, para cuando me dé cuenta, hasta tú tendrás una novia, Iwa-chan; ¿no suena imposible? Porque yo jamás podría imaginarte con una chica.

Y preferiría que no la tuvieras, sinceramente.

Seguro si llegas a leer esto, si es que algún día decido darte esta carta, te preguntarás por qué digo eso y la verdad prefiero contártelo aquí de una vez; no vaya a ser que quieras golpearme y déjame decirte que tus golpes realmente duelen, Iwa-chan.

Durante uno de mis sueños me presentaste una linda chica, de verdad muy linda; hasta yo hubiese salido con ella de haber tenido la oportunidad. Sin embargo, luego de que me dijeras que era tu novia, el dolor en mi pecho fue tan fuerte que me desperté de inmediato; aún puedo recordar el vacío punzante en mi pecho, y eso que eran apenas las tres de la madrugada.

Creo que no tengo que mencionar lo difícil que fue para mí conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

En otro de mis sueños conseguí ir más allá del momento en el que me presentaste a tu novia, pero preferiría no haberlo hecho. Parecías muy feliz a su lado, Iwa-chan, y por más que estuviese sufriendo yo no quería arrebatarte tu felicidad. Todos estos años has tenido que soportarme, ¿no es así? Tan infantil y caprichoso como puedo llegar a ser, y aún así nunca te separaste de mi lado.

¿Cómo podría tener yo, quien te ha causado tantos problemas, el derecho de despojarte de tu felicidad? Sólo sería un egoísta si hiciese algo como eso, pero aunque intentaba convencerme de ello, la verdad es que era demasiado doloroso para soportar.

De verdad…, me pregunto qué pensarás de todo esto; ¿te reirás de mí? ¿Me golpearás como siempre lo haces? Probablemente no lo tomes en serio.

A fin de cuentas, soy yo quien lo está diciendo.

Sin embargo, aún así me gustaría poder ver tu cara el día que llegues a saber todo esto.

Más que eso.

La verdad querría saber si te importo.

Sí, lo sé, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y eso debería estar implícito, pero la verdad es que siempre eres un poco cruel conmigo, Iwa-chan. Por una vez me gustaría que aceptaras frente a otros nuestra amistad, que fueses capaz de corresponder mis gestos por más molestos que te puedan parecer.

Dime, Iwa-chan, ¿soy un amigo para ti? ¿O tal vez algo más?

Bueno, dudo eso último aunque en realidad no me molestaría que fuese de esa manera.

¿Te importo lo suficiente? ¿O no te importo nada?

¿He sido una molestia para ti todo este tiempo? Si es así, lo siento sinceramente, pero déjame ser un poco egoísta al menos con esto y permíteme quedarme a tu lado, ¿sí?

Así que por favor, independientemente de lo que suceda, quédate a mi lado. No me dejes, Iwa-chan; yo no sabría qué hacer si de repente me abandonaras. Te amo, Iwa-chan, y lo he hecho todo este tiempo, tal vez desde pequeños y yo simplemente no me había dado cuenta, pero para mí es difícil encontrar el momento indicado para decírtelo.

Y ni siquiera sé si de verdad debería hacerlo.

¿Tú qué opinas, Iwa-chan…?

Hajime arrugó la página en su mano izquierda mientras se tapaba el rostro con la derecha, incapaz de visualizar la carta por segunda ocasión. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y el pecho le dolía como el infierno.

¿Por qué…? Maldición, ¿por qué demonios…?

¡Ah!

Quería gritar y sin embargo no podía, mejor dicho, no debía por respeto.

¡Maldición, Oikawa! ¡¿Por qué siempre tenías que encontrar la forma de ser el centro de atención?! ¿Hasta qué extremo eres capaz de llegar?

—Si tanto temías que te dejara, ¿por qué me has abandonado tú a mí? Maldición… —murmuró Iwaizumi mientras el dolor se acentuaba.

Su voz quebrada sólo podía significar una cosa, y poco a poco sentía cómo su corazón empezaba a ceder. Era demasiado. Demasiado para él. No podía con ello.

¡¿Por qué tenías que…?! ¡Maldición!

De haberlo sabido, de haberse dado cuenta, de haber sido más consciente…

¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¿Por qué demonios no lo mencionabas? Si te sentías así, si estabas sufriendo tanto, si el dolor era tan fuerte que apenas podías soportarlo…

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? Se supone que eran amigos, ¡se conocían desde niños! ¿Por qué diablos no notó cuán mal lo estaba pasando?

Estúpido Oikawa, idiota Oikawa…

Sin importar qué, sin importar cómo, siempre sabía cómo se sentía, siempre se daba cuenta de cómo se encontraba. ¿Por qué no pudo hacer lo mismo por él? ¿Por qué no pudo ser sólo un poco más inteligente? ¿Por qué no lo observó con más cuidado?

¿Por qué, maldición? ¡¿Por qué?!

Frustrado y de rodillas al suelo, Hajime arrugó la carta aún más mientras permitía que sus lágrimas cayesen sobre la tierra. Su fino traje negro, ese que estaba al fondo del armario y nunca creyó llegar a utilizar se estaba ensuciando ahora, pero no podría importarle menos; lo más probable es que no volviese a utilizarlo nuevamente.

¿De verdad estuvo bien que leyera esa carta? Porque ahora sólo se sentía destruido.

¿Cómo se suponía que encontrara fuerzas para seguir adelante?

—Idiota, yo también… —susurró con dificultad—. Yo también te amo, maldición…

¿Y ahora a dónde irían sus sentimientos? De haber sabido que iba a ser correspondido…

No, aún así.

¿Por qué demonios nunca se lo dijo? ¿Qué le estaba deteniendo?

Era un maldito imbécil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y qué les pareció~?<strong>_

_**Sería lindo si me lo dijeran en su review**_


End file.
